Ninjagirl- Rainbow Ninja
by iluvvampires700
Summary: If the boys could have a ninja that could control all powers, shouldn't the girls? Yes, yes they should... so who is the "rainbow ninja?" find out by reading!
1. What if?

**The Best Ninjagirl Book yet - Iluvvampires700**

* * *

Llayla Walked into the kitchen,  
she fixed herself some cereal, and coffee.  
she was half asleep.  
suddenly, May, Jane, And Jay walked in,  
Today it was, Jay and Zanes turn to cook breakfeast  
When jay, and zane, cook together- there the best at cooking.  
Llayla and may, got some.  
Kailie came in, her hair was as messy as ever.  
she got some cereal, but they were out of milk.  
"gonna go to the store" Kailie said  
After Kailie left, may came up with a random thought-  
"Hey... if the boys can have a ninja that can control, All powers... shouldn't we?  
"Where did you come up with that thought?" Nicole added as she walked into the kitchen.  
"i don't know..." may said  
"good point though, Maybe we should, Ask Sensei?" Jane said  
"I'm scanning my database, the only thing that comes up is, A poem." Zane said  
"well read it." May said  
"Okay... For not the tallest, for not the strongest, maybe she's The weekest and the smallest." Zane read aloud  
"Smallest, and weekest... well Jane has the weekest element." May Joked  
Jane punched may on the shoulder  
"It was a joke Jane." May said  
"i know it was." Jane said  
"Whatever... okay, the smallest is Llayla..." May said  
"WHOA! do you think... it could be my sister?" Nicole Asked  
"Possibly..." May said  
"Really? it could be me?" Llayla asked  
"Yes." May said


	2. scream

Kailie got out of her, Hot pink car.  
She went to the grocery store, and got some milk, and drove back home

**Meanwhile At the bounty...**  
"Sensei... could we, have a ninja who control's all powers?" May asked  
"Possible." Sensei wu said  
"Well, could it possibly be Llayla?" May asked  
"I cannot answer that, Nobody yet knows." Sensei wu said  
May sighed, How where they to know, who this... "Ninja" was?

**Later that day...**

"Good night Guys!" Llayla said  
"Night." Nicole replyed

Kailie and may went to their rooms,  
They both had the same room, but there were Small beds on each side of the rooms,  
May brushed her Hair at her Purple Vanity,  
Kailie Just went to sleep,  
"Hey, Kailie... if the girls can have a Golden Ninja, Can't we?" May asked  
"SHHH!" Kailie said "Im trying to go to sleep!"  
"Geeze, Whateve.." May said, while putting her hair into a pony tail  
May got into her bed,  
she was half asleep suddenly she heard screams,  
"WHAT THE?!" Kailie said surprised  
"Huh?!" May said  
Kailie and may both got up...


	3. Invade

Kailie and may ran out of their room, To meet Llayla in the hallway,  
and then being followed by Jane,  
"Guys! Transform! we don't know what this is but it could be a threat!" Kailie said  
They all nodded,  
"Wind!" Kailie said  
"Water!" May added  
"Clouds!" Jane Said  
"SUNLIGHT!" Llayla screamed  
they all transformed.  
"Hey where's my sister?" Llayla asked  
"Hm... i don't know, But we Have to Hurry!" Kailie said  
Kailie, May, Jane, And Llayla, Ran into ninjago city using Speedren (Remember, its their version of spinjitzu, only they  
run)  
In just a few seconds they were in ninjago city,  
"You want me to go get the boys?" Jane asked  
"Ah... No- We'll show them that we can handle a fight by ourselfs!" Kailie replied  
Suddenly they all heard more screams,  
A Ninja citizen Ran in front of all the girls screaming,  
The Citizen Accidently Tripped over may, but The person got back up quickly and Ran off  
Suddenly their were more screaming people,  
Kailie Looked around,  
Suddenly, Kailie noticed that some people were chasing other people,  
"What the... I think- there afraid of other people chasing them..." Kailie said with a little laugh  
Suddenly Llayla Came right infront of Kailie, and slapped her,  
"ITS NOT TIME FOR LAUGHING! I THINK NICOLE TURNED EVIL!" Llayla Screamed  
"Actually, i think she's right- Nicole may have actually turned evil!" May said  
"Llayla sooner or later im going to get you back for slapping me!" Kailie said  
"Okay" Llayla said  
Kailie face-palmed herself  
Jane pointed to a boy "Looks like a vampire invasion..." Jane said  
"WHAT?!" May, Kailie, and Llayla said all together

**What do you think about the story so far- oh yeah, i forgot to tell you... ****they can transform**


	4. Burned

Kailie, May, Jane, and Llayla, Looked Right Behind them,  
"Vampires..." Jane Said in a shaky voice  
"Uh-huh, Alot of Vampires..." May Added  
"Nicole?!" Llayla Asked  
There were about 100 Vampires... Marching towards them... being led by- Nicole.  
"Nicole? What are you doing?" Kailie asked  
"I am not/Never to associate with you... Mortals..." Nicole Replied  
"Mortals?" Llayla asked  
"Don't you remember us?" Kailie Remarked  
"I know, No mortals." Nicole said  
"You Need to remember!" Llayla  
"I Do, And That is you, and i just have just met you," Nicole Said  
"Sister..." Llayla whispered  
"So your declairing us as your enemies?" Kailie asked  
"Yes..." Nicole said  
"Oh my god-sh" Llayla said  
"Huh... Llayla! don't say oh my god! you know better!" Kailie said strictly  
Suddenly Kailie looked up  
Nicole was summoning Vampires, That she had bitten that night  
Suddenly The vampires were surrounding the girls  
A Boy vampire came after May,  
Some how, May reconized The Boy... Jay?  
"NICOLE! YOU TURNED JAY INTO A VAMPIRE!" May Screamed While Crying a little  
"I have no idea of his name, but if that is jay, Then Yes..." Nicole said  
May Thought For a second  
"Jay... Or the world?"  
"The world needs to be saved," May whispered to herself  
Suddenly she looked up  
Jay darted after her  
"Water... Bubble BLAST!" May Said,  
She shot bubbles out of her hand, But the bubbles were poisoness,  
She heard Jay Scream for mercy,  
She felt a tear run down her cheek,  
Kailie Said Nicole Fly after her,  
Good Thing Kailie had wind power,  
Kailie used her wind to fly in the air,  
Nicole Was trying to bite her,  
Kailie Flew as fast as she could  
She flew until she reached an abandoned city,  
The city had Vacant building everywhere,  
Kailie was Blocked in, She Kept flying though,  
Nicole Chased her into a jelwery store,  
Kailie Broke the window,  
"Why don't you remember us?" Kailie asked  
"i have not any memory of you, but i do know that you are my enemy" Nicole said  
Kailie was laying on her back in the middle of the jelwery store, with glass shattered all over her,  
Nicole, went to attack kailie,  
Kailie tried to get up but the glass scraped her up, if she moved at all, the glass would hurt her even more  
Nicole did a dark laugh,  
"No" Kailie said  
Nicole found some matches, she struck one  
"NO!" Kailie said  
"Yes..." Nicole said  
Nicole threw the lit match into the jewlery store, And flew back to ninjago city  
Kailie tried to get up, but couldn't  
she looked around her, the whole place was on fire,  
Kailie knew it was her fate,  
she just laid there waiting to die,  
just then, she felt the flame

"WHERE'S KAILIE?" Llayla asked  
"I DON'T KNOW!" May said  
A vampire flew to Llayla  
Llayla held back the vampire,  
The Vampire was too strong  
Llayla Flipped the vampire over her head, and slammed, the vampire to the ground,  
Another Vampire flew up to her,  
Llayla reconized it...  
"Lloyed?"  
"No..." Llayla said "NOOOO!"  
Llayla was so mad at that point,  
Llayla knew what she had to do,  
Lloyed Dashed to Llayla,  
Lloyed and Llayla never dated, or kissed...  
Suddenly Llayla Grabbed Lloyed, and kissed him,  
"Llayla? WHAT DID YOU GO?" May said  
Llayla looked up, then everything went Black,  
May looked back at Llayla, she passed out,  
"Llayla..." May said  
Suddenly, a vampire came up to May,  
"Jay?" May said  
May grabbed Jay's hand, and slammed him to the ground,  
"Love never mattered" may muttered  
"HOLY WATER STRIKE" May said  
her water powers where used on jay, instantly killing him,  
May only cried for a second, but like she said, love never mattered.  
"Kailie?" May asked,  
May flew out of ninjago city, and into another city, she saw a place that was on fire, she immediatly flew to it,  
"Kailie?" May yelled out,  
May looked in the jewlery store  
"KAILIE!"


	5. the truth

May glanced upon kailie, she was Burned a bit,  
May Quickly used her water powers to put out the fire,  
Kailie just layed there, she didn't move or anything  
"KAILIE WAKE UP!" May screamed, she started to cry  
Suddenly Kailie woke up,  
"May..." Kailie said  
Kailie tried to get up, but the glass was still on her  
"May! i cant move! the glass is too sharp!" Kailie said  
"Uh, ummm, let me get the glass off you okay?" May said  
"okay, just hurry, we need to save the city!" kailie said

Meanwhile...  
Llayla's eyes opened,  
she peered at the Swarm of vampires above her,  
Llayla got up,  
Jane rushed down to Llayla  
"LLAYLA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Jane asked  
"Yeah, Where's may?" Llayla asked  
"She killed jay, and went to go find kailie" Jane said  
"SHE KILLED JAY?!" Llayla said puzzled  
"Yeah, she said Love never mattered" Jane said  
"Yeesh" Llayla said  
"Yeah..." Jane said  
May and kailie flew back to ninjago city,  
"Guys, if we have to kill the ninja, we have to kill the ninja! even if you love them, think about the whole city!" Kailie  
said  
"AGREED!" Everybody but Llayla said,  
"but... Lloyed..." Llayla said  
"Kill him if you have to!" Kailie said  
Llayla balled her hands into a fist,  
"FINE!" Llayla said  
"LETS DO IT!" Kailie said  
Everybody nodded  
Kailie fought off some vampires,  
May grabbed a vampire by the hand, and slammed him to the ground,  
Jane fogged up the city so the vampires couldn't see  
and llayla used her sunlight to kill the vampires,  
Kailie Punched a vampire, and Got up, suddenly somebody grabbed her,  
Kailie looked behind her, A vampire was holding her hands back  
some other vampires grabbed May, and jane,  
Llayla was all alone, she looked behind her, a vampire dashed to her,  
Llayla killed it with her sunlight, then she looked infront of her,  
"Well, well, look who we have here.." Nicole said  
"Nicky, you don't need to do this!" Llayla said  
"But i do" Nicole said  
Llayla tried to use sunlight, but nicole had a force feild around her,  
Llayla kneeled down  
"No" Llayla said  
Llayla's crown fell of (they have those)  
With llayla's crown, she had no powers,  
"NO!" Llayla said  
Suddenly all of the other ninja's (girls) crowns flew off, and to llaylas broken crown,  
they all made one crown,  
The one crown flew to Llayla,  
But this crown, was rainbow,  
Llayla put the crown on,  
her outfit changed to a rainbow outfit,  
"the RAINBOW ninja?" Kailie asked


	6. Believe it

The girls Just stared at Llayla,  
"I Can't believe it.." Jane said  
Llayla glanced upon herself, she was wearing a rainbow dress, with rainbow earings, her hair was in a ponytail, and her  
eyes felt different... they felt like they changed color,  
Llayla looked a nicole  
"i know what i have to do."  
Llayla Put her hand in the air, and aimed her hand at nicole,  
"i will put a stop to the darkness, and add the light"  
"RAINBOW POWER EXTREME!"  
Llayla shot rainbow power out of her hand  
"LIGHT MAXIMUM POWER!"  
She combined the rainbow, with light,  
as the power hit nicole, Llayla could hear her scream,  
after Llayla stopped her power,  
she looked around, Nicole was nowhere to be seen  
All the vampires, where humans again,  
Llayla Had Killed... her sister


End file.
